Chloe Ch 1
by KittyKatt25
Summary: When the Avengers are sent into the wilderness so search for a possible HYDRA base, what they didn't think to find was a Human/Tiger Hybrid with her infant son. Now what are they supposed to do with them? Takes place after Avengers movie and Captain America 2. My own twists and turns. Possible Romance in later chapters.
1. Chloe: Ch 1

**Ch. 1**

**Chloe: **continues to run through the woods after escaping the facility. The bundle in her arms stirs in the bloody blanket pants _I wont let them take him! I wont! He is my child, my SON!_ the infant in her arms starts to wail. She stops and crouches behind a large tree Shhh, chuffs and purrs, nuzzling him. Gently rocks him until he settles down. He starts to nurse until he falls asleep Chloe starts to purr again. The moon shows once the clouds depart. Her barely covered body shows black stripes running horizontally across her whole body. Her body covered in light fuzz like fur. Her ears flick around, listening for any noise that might indicate danger. Her tail swishes, then wraps around her body to help conserve body heat The sound of dogs and solders shouting in the distance can be heard with her sensitive hearing. She gets up, exhausted from the birth and blood loss, and continues to run.

**Tony: **sighs Oh, what was Director Fury thinking? Sending me and you out here, in the middle of nowhere, away from civilization. being ignored Hey, Capsical, ya listenin?

**Steve: **trying to focus on the mission Focus Tony, Director Fury said that HYDRA was last seen here. If they have a facility here, we might be able to find out what they've been up to these last few months. Been way too quiet.

**Tony: **From our sources, aka, our spy. Said that they've been playing with something they shouldn't have. Like always. No details, said that whatever they've been playing with has killed 4 soldiers. Ripped their throats out and ran into the woods. Soldiers are supposed to be scouring the woods searching for whatever it was that escaped.

**Steve:** Think it's some type of animal? Continues to listen around Maybe a weapon of some sort. Hears movement 50 ft. off to the west of them whispers Tony. Tony looks, Steve points to the cluster of trees and bushes. They both hear the noise and take off for it. Tony takes to the skies, Steve stays low. Sees a figure running quickly. Dodging trees and upturned roots. He takes off after it. Getting close enough after running at full speed, he jumps and barely scrapes the figures shoulder, causing it to yelp in surprise

**Chloe:** feels something scrape her shoulder, yelps in surprise _No! _Holds her son tight and close. She creates some distance between her and her attacker. Turns and gets into a defensive position, keeping her son protected against her and starts to growl at her attacker _I wont let them take my son and turn him into a weapon! I'll rip their throats out first like I did the others!_

**Steve:** raises his shield, getting ready to attack when the moon shows through the trees, illuminating the figures body _A woman?_ Sees her ears, tail, and stripes _What is she? A human tiger hybrid?_ sees blood on her face, legs, and some blankets in her arms slowly lowers his shield Are you hurt ma'am? She growls and snarls at him, sees her teeth are slightly pointed and her canines are elongated, like a tigers I mean you no harm. slowly drops his shield on the ground. She looks at him, confused and scared. Wanting to run and hide. He holds his hands up in a submissive stance I wont hurt you. It's ok. takes a step towards her, she takes a step back

**Tony:** sees Steve cut whatever they were chasing off. smiles and has JARVIS play Ride of the Valkyrie in his head set _Dive, dive, dive._

**Steve:** sees Tony flying towards her TONY NO!

**Chloe:** turns and sees something red and gold flying right towards her _SHIT!_ jumps out of the way and starts running away as the man in red, white, and blue chases her again _Please, leave me alone!_

**Tony:** Wow a woman. sees her appearance Nice stripes. Hey Steve, ya think she is the one HYDRA is after?

**Steve:** continues to chase her Yea. Which means we have to get to her first, but she's hurt Tony. If she has tiger DNA like I believe she does, then she will attack us if we corner her. Do NOT hurt her. She's scared and hurt enough as is.

**Tony:** Fine, fine. I'm just gonna grab her and knock her out.

**Steve:** Tony?!

**Tony:** Don't worry. I have knock out gas in my suit. Flies low and grabs her, pulls her into the air. Places his hand over her face, sprays the gas directly into her nose and mouth. She coughs some, the bundle of blankets in her arms slips out of her grasp

**Chloe:** feels her grip on her baby slip from her grasp N..no! tries to reach for him, but passes out

**Tony:** catches the bundle, the baby immediately starts to cry A baby? un-covers him looks exactly like the mother sees the umbilical cord _Oh my God_. _An infant. _Tony! Tony lands next to him with the mother safely cradled in his arms She needs medical attention. Now.


	2. Chloe: Ch 2

**Ch. 2**

**Director Fury:** So what do we know about this thing? watches the video feed of the tiger human hybrid

**Tony:** Well, she's a mother. Fury glares at him Ok, ok. She's fast, strong, and bends well in the dark fairly well. She showed intelligence, but couldn't speak well so I'm guessing that she was kept isolated.

**Steve: **She was trying to escape from HYDRA. She was terrified of us. She must have been desperate to get away from them since it couldn't have been that long since she gave birth.

**Bruce:** enters with med charts She is malnourished, but other than some blood loss and cuts and scrapes on her body, she should make a full recovery. I took a blood sample from her and it appears she was born this way. Cloned maybe, possibly gene splicing. pulls another med chart out Her son is premature by maybe a few weeks. But, he is a healthy 6 lb. 9 oz. baby boy. I'm keeping him in the incubator until further notice so he can get some warmth. continues to look at the med charts Where did you find them?

**Tony:** In the woods. smiles

**Bruce:** looks up from the charts Really Tony?

**Steve:** sighs As much as that sounds, it's true.

**Bruce:** quirks an eyebrow I see. Well, her sedatives I gave her should be wearing off soon. sees her starting to stir on the screen Any volunteers to try and communicate with her?

**Director Fury:** I'll assemble the others, you all need to figure this out and see what she knows. Goes on the speaker **_"Avengers, assemble on the 79 left wing meeting room."_** Thor, Loki, Tasha, and Clint arrive 5 minutes later. They are updated on everything and now are deciding on who will be the one to approach their new guest Good luck. leaves

**Thor:** So this, feline woman and her young son were running away from HYDRA correct? thinks I shall speak with her.

**Tony:** I don't think that's such a good idea. Who knows, she might attack. She already killed 4 HYDRA soldiers by ripping their throats out. She might do the same to you.

**Thor:** Then what do you suggest Brother Anthony?

**Tony:** shrugs I am the "Ladies Man", maybe I should do it.

**Tasha:** Something tells me that she wont respond how you would like towards either of you. Either I or Dr. Banner should do it.

**Bruce:** Why me?

**Tasha:** Because you have a very calm demeanor.

**Tony:** When he doesn't Hulk out that is.

**Loki:** Perhaps I…

**Everyone:** No.

**Loki:** Ok.

**Chloe:** groans and opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes adjust to the light slowly _Where am I?_ looks around and sees that she is in a medical gown and that her son is missing searches frantically _Where is he?_ tears start to slip down her face and drip on the floor _I failed him._ hunches over and cries into his hands _I failed him._

**Steve:** enters the room and sees her crying on the floor Ma'am? sees her jerk her head up and watch him narrows her eyes at him. Once he is close enough, she bares her fangs and growls. She pounces on him, wanting to drive her fangs into her jugular and rip his throat out

**Chloe:** she stops, catching the scent of Caleb, her son on his chest. _Caleb? Where?_

**Steve:** _Ok, alright. Keep calm. She's not killing me, yet._ gently touches her arm

**Chloe:** looks at him through narrowed eyes Baby.

**Steve:** eyes widen and he nods speaks calmly and slowly Ok, it's ok. I'll get someone to bring him. slowly brings his arm up to his face, the communication device located in his wrist activates. She watches his every move, not moving an inch speaks calmly and slowly again Guys, could one of you please bring her son here. looks at her May I get up? watches her, she backs away after 30 seconds of consideration sits up slowly, keeps a good distance from her just in case between them My name is Steve Rogers. her ears quirk What is your name? sees her confusion points to himself Steve.

**Chloe:** _Steve?_ Ssssttteeeeeeeevvveee? he nods. Points to himself and repeats that word, then points to her. Her ears quirk again and her eyes widen in realization licks her lips, trying to sound out the words 9…9…8…6…4…7…1. he has a confused look on his face and she repeats the numbers slowly again

**Steve:** Your name is a series of numbers? she nods Wou…would you like a real name? she tilts her head and nods slightly Ok, um…Ariel? she shakes her head Shanna? she sticks her tongue out at that name Ok, ok. chuckles Hm…Rica, Laura, Chloe, Mary,…her ears perk at Chloe Mary? she shakes her head Chloe? she nods and smiles slightly Chloe, good choice. he smiles

**Chloe:** tries sounding out her new name Chhhllllooooeeee. he nods and smiles slightly Baby. the door opens, Tony steps through with her baby. She rushes to them and takes her baby from him and runs to the other side of her bed. Putting distance between her and the men

**Tony:** smirks Hey there sweet heart. she looks at him and growls Ok. squats down beside Steve So, anything?

**Steve:** Well, looks at Tony she can speak.


	3. Chloe: Ch 3

**Ch. 3**

**Chloe: **holds her child close while he starts to whimper. Looking back at the men, she turns away from them and adjusts her top so that he may suckle _My beautiful boy, you're alright._ churrs/purrs

**Steve:** coughs We should give her some privacy. him and Tony get up, getting ready to leave

**Chloe:** turns her head when she hears the men move. She sees them heading for the door. Wanting at least to talk to someone, she whispered Steve's name Ssssteeeeevee?

**Steve:** turns his head when he hears her say his name smiles and turns towards her _At least she seems responsive to me._

**Tony:** Aw, and here I thought I was the playboy. sees Chloe's eyes turn to slits at him Guess not. Well, have fun Cap. leaves

**Steve:** walks a few steps towards her and sits down watches as she turns around, her clothing fixed up and her baby sleeping smiles Chloe, what is your son's name? _I hope it's not another series of numbers._

**Chloe:** looks down at her sleeping baby, smiles gently Cccaaaallleebbe.

**Steve:** Caleb? she nods He's beautiful Chloe. he scoots about a foot closer Chloe, you're safe here. smiles gently You're both safe. sees her nod hesitantly Chloe, you escaped from HYDRA right after giving birth. Why? sees her glance down at Caleb, looks at Steve. Turns away and cradles Caleb closer to her body

**Chloe:** _My son will not be there weapon. I wont allow it._

**Steve:** realizes _She was saving him from being used as a weapon like her. She was trying to save him even if it killed her in the process._ Chloe, she look at him again. Looking tired and afraid you're safe. Both of you are. He reaches his hand out, palm up. Clearly showing trust on his part.

**Chloe:** _Safe? Are we really safe from those monsters? _looks at his hand, then to his face. Slowly lifts her hand to his, extends her fingers and gently traces his palm with three fingers. _Safe._ brings her hand back and wraps her arm around Caleb Steve smiles gently, gets up and leaves so she may rest

**(2 days later)**

**Tony:** pouting and sighs How can our new resident, Chloe, not like me. I mean, look at me, gestures to his face every woman likes me.

**Bruce:** sighs _Really Tony?_ You're trying much too hard. Just let her get used to you. hears Tony grumbling under his breath _Can't say I blame her though._

**_(Chloe has stayed in the room she woke up in, but she is on constant watch. Director Fury has set the Avengers to watch over her.)_**

**Chloe:** awakens and stretches. Caleb curled up by her breasts, fast asleep _My beautiful boy._ nuzzles and chuffs/purrs Caleb's head softly. Yawns, curls around Caleb again and drifts off to sleep

**Thor:** enters the code to her room and enters carrying a tray full of cold meats, fruit and vegetables. Wanting to get to know their new resident, he took the tray from the regular worker that normally brings her, her meals looks around her barren room, wondering where she is _Hm? Where is M'Lady Chloe?_ sets her food tray down on her small table and looks around for her M'Lady Chloe? hears a noise coming from under her bed, walks close and kneels down to look under. Sees Chloe and Caleb curled up together on a blanket M'Lady Chloe? What are you doing under your bed?

**Chloe:** awakens from Thors loud voice, sees him and blinks a few times. She scoots away from him towards the wall, bringing Caleb closer to her. Watching Thor warily. _I've seen him before I think. One of Steve's companions I believe._ Sniffs silently _Some of Steve's scent is on him. What is his name? I don't remember. So many people have entered here. Too many people. Only some of them smell like Steve. The ones that smell like Steve smile and talk to me, the ones who don't say anything, don't look at me, they just leave._

**Thor:** smiles Good morning M'Lady Chloe, I have brought food to break your fast. offers her his hand Please, you must eat.

**Chloe:** Shocked _He has brought me food?_ looks at his hand, then his face, then his hand again. Slowly reaches out. Places her hand in his, he gently clasps her small hand in his large hand and slowly pulls her out. Chloe holds onto Caleb as she is brought out from under the bed after she is out from under her bed, he takes a few steps back to give her space.

**Thor:** he smiles at her and grabs the food tray Eat, please M'Lady Chloe. You are still weak. You must regain your strength. takes a small step towards her, placing the tray on the table beside her Chloe takes a slice of meat from the tray and pops it into her mouth. Smiles and chews happily.

**Chloe: **_Yummy, meat._ smiles and pops another one into her mouth. Swallows and is about to pop another one into her mouth Tthaaankk you.

**Thor:** You do speak. smiles It is good to hear your voice.

**Chloe:** points to him, shyly Name?

**Thor:** smiles I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asguard. she looks at him with a very confused look Thor.

**Chloe:** Thooooor. smiles and pops another piece of meat into her mouth Caleb awakens and starts to fuss and cry. She walks over to him and gently picks him up, rocking him lightly **Thor:** Thor approaches them, looking over her shoulder to see Caleb snuggling against her smiles He will be a fine young man one day. Caleb hears a new voice and looks up at the stranger

**Chloe:** turns around, facing Thor. Caleb continues to stare at him, until a bubble of laughter bursts forth from his little body _He's laughing, at Thor?_ smiles, watches Caleb reach for Thor. Opening and closing his little hands Looks from Caleb to Thor, trying to decide on what to do. Slowly, she shifts Caleb towards Thor. Offering to let him hold Caleb Hold?

**Thor:** smiles and slowly reaches for Caleb, watches Chloe, silently asking if it is alright May I? she nods he, very carefully, takes him from Chloe's hands and cradles him against his chest some of Thor's hair is hanging over his shoulders, Caleb sees this and reaches for it. He grabs a fist full of hair and tugs on it lightly. Brings it to his mouth and starts to chew on it, smiling and gurgling all the while

**Chloe:** smiles and continues to eat her fill while watching Thor play with Caleb _Thor is a good man. I wonder if he has offspring of his own? _Watches Thor sits in one of the chairs, holding Caleb against his chest again. Watches Caleb settle down, his tail curling around him, snuggling against him and falling asleep softly Thor, he looks at her. She points to the door, silently asking if she can leave the room

**Thor:** contemplates _She would not have allowed me to hold her son if she were dangerous._ smiles and slowly gets up, leading her to the door. Scans his hand over the scanner. The door pings and he open the door for her Allow me to show you around Stark Tower M'Lady Chloe.


End file.
